


When Everything's Right About You At The Wrong Time

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Series: Blackberries and Vanilla~ [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Falling in love with Minhyuk feels so right for Hoseok, but it feels so wrong judging by the fact that he is already in a relationship with Kihyun.





	When Everything's Right About You At The Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, howdy! Part two in the Blackberries and Vanilla series :) 
> 
> Well, this part is more of how it all started for Hoseok and Minhyuk. I can say that it can be read it a standalone fic too! 
> 
> As usual, unbeta-ed. So apologies in advanced for any mistake done.

It's funny that Minhyuk has been crossing in Hoseok’s mind. 

And it doesn't make sense at all because he have a boyfriend. 

And it doesn't make even more sense knowing that Minhyuk and Kihyun are best friends. 

It was just the second time he saw Minhyuk; first the club and the latter was just in the afternoon when the three of them was having lunch together. It wasn't even planned but they chanced upon Minhyuk during lunch time. And according to the said guy, he was doing some school project around the area. 

Hoseok could not get Minhyuk out of his mind; the way his eyes crinkled when he smiles, and when he smiles, the whole world seems to brighten up. He talks alot, Hoseok realized but maybe as talkative as Kihyun is, making him felt left out but in a good way. It made him wondered why Kihyun couldn't returned back Minhyuk’s feelings because clearly, Minhyuk is really a nice person, in every aspect, Hoseok should say. 

“Is it fair for me to say that I don't even have the slightest feelings for him? Like I really viewed him as a super best best friend only.” Kihyun told Hoseok that night. Hoseok rested his head on his palm, his elbow propped on the bed, looking at Kihyun while his free hand was softly playing with Kihyun's locks. 

“And how so romantic of you to asked me about Minhyuk after fucking me.” Kihyun stated, almost sarcastic. He turned a little to face Hoseok, a small smile appeared on his lips and he blinked his eyes. Hoseok had always find Kihyun super sexy after their love making session; those sleepy eyes, those radiant smile. It drove Hoseok to insanity, making his heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped. 

“Then tell me how did you fell in love with me.” Hoseok asked back. He saw Kihyun frowned a little, knowing that he had asked a very ridiculous question. A moment later, he saw how Kihyun's face relaxed a little, another smile plastered on his face. His fingers were slowly crawling up to Hoseok’s skins, playfully tracing circles on Hoseok’s abs. 

“It just happened, babe. You just… don't know how it all started. It's funny, isn't it?” Kihyun raised his gaze and met Hoseok’s. It didn't took long before Hoseok shifted even closer and pressed his lips on Kihyun's. 

And sometimes, Hoseok did realized that some things happened for no apparent reason. 

Settling his lunch alone because Kihyun had to run to meet client somewhere, he was chanced upon another familiar self in the cafe he’d planned to dine in. There Minhyuk was, sitting by the sofa seat, focusing on his work, with a cup on unattended coffee on the table. Hoseok stood by the doorway, stunned for a moment as he was studying Minhyuk. 

His head is having a battle if he should join Minhyuk because he really wants to or sit on another seat because Minhyuk is busy and probably he would not entertain Hoseok. 

But Hoseok is a risk taker and so, he walked up to Minhyuk’s table, with racing heart beats over the steps closer he took towards Minhyuk. The moment he was standing by Minhyuk’s table, the stated guy looked up, feeling a presence beside him. He flashed his biggest smile which Hoseok thought would have ripped his own mouth if he were to do so. 

“Hey. Hoseok Hyung, right?” Minhyuk stated and suddenly, Hoseok felt that his voice stuck in his throat. He opened his mouth, trying to say something but nothing is coming out at all. 

“Don’t be awkward with me. Come join me.” Minhyuk continued, pointing the opposite sofa seat to Hoseok. The last time Hoseok checked, he’s the one who supposed to ask Minhyuk’s permission to join him. But he realized he was stumped in front of Minhyuk.

Hoseok ordered his lunch and joined Minhyuk. He found that Minhyuk is really a fun loving person to begin with. Pursuing his dream to be an artist at the same time working as a part time childcare teacher to support his daily necessities. The short unplanned meetup dragged till late and Hoseok didn't even realized that he is already supposed to be back in the office. It's scary how he remembers the way Minhyuk’s eyes crinkled when he smiles. He found out that Minhyuk couldn't blink properly and when he did, his left eyes tends to shut harder than the the right. It drove Hoseok to insanity, making his heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped. 

And it's scary… And dangerous at the same time. 

Hoseok knew that he is led to insanity when he was home alone for almost a week. Kihyun needs to travel out of country to attend a client seminar and Hoseok got no choice of following him because of his own work. Kihyun called, but it's only for a good 5 minutes and that summed up Hoseok’s day with Kihyun. He got agitated, pouting to himself as he scrolled down to some notification in his phone. Out of nowhere, Minhyuk crossed his mind. He clicked his tongue, shoving the thoughts away from his head. No. He couldn't use his loneliness as a reason to meet Minhyuk. 

But he was bored and really could use some company. And Minhyuk is the only one who he can think of. 

And so, he texted Minhyuk without thinking further. 

“Ah hyung. It's a shock to get a message from you at this hour. I'm working on some school project now but if you really want to hang out, you can always drop by my place.” Minhyuk’s replies sent chills down Hoseok’s spine. His head is now a battlefield; being selfish over his own boredom and drive straightaway to Minhyuk’s place or die of boredom because he might not be able to control himself when he's alone with Minhyuk. 

But the moment Minhyuk’s next text arrived, telling Hoseok his address, he didn't hesitate even for a minute and changed to his tattered jeans and his pullover. He grabbed his car key and drove down to Minhyuk’s. It isn't that far from his apartment and it's a relief to be driving this late night, clear traffic, clear air and the only thing that is in a mess is Hoseok's feelings. 

Hoseok stood stark still outside of Minhyuk’s door, pondering if this is really okay. He bit his lower lips, thinking hard if everything will be fine. And things weren't going well the moment he heard the door being unlocked and the next thing he saw was Minhyuk’s bright smile welcoming him. 

“Call me creepy but I heard your car pulled by the curb. So yeah. Hi.” Minhyuk uttered. His smile didn't fade away and it didn't help Hoseok’s racing heart. For a moment, Hoseok really felt like slapping himself and stood back on reality ground. 

All went well the first hour. He was sitting beside Minhyuk on the sofa as the other was chattering about his project, showing Hoseok his progress. But he realized he couldn't pay much attention to the things Minhyuk was talking about because clearly, Minhyuk himself is beautiful and mesmerizing. The smell of blackberries stenched Hoseok’s nose and it's pretty intoxicating. 

“I'm sorry, I think I talk a lot. Maybe we should talk about something else.” Minhyuk said as he turned to look at Hoseok. His expression changed the moment he saw Hoseok staring at him. He got insecure, making him fragile, if Hoseok could see well. 

“Hyung…?” Minhyuk uttered under his breath but before he could continue, he felt Hoseok’s fingers brushing on his cheek and slowly brushed over his lips. And before he knew it, he felt Hoseok’s lips on his. 

Minhyuk was taken aback but he didn't pushed away because damn. Is this what it feels like to get kissed? That first kiss which he had saved for Kihyun. 

And it didn't help when he could smell Kihyun's vanilla scent on Hoseok’s skins. 

Minhyuk frowned a little as he tried to push Hoseok away. The sudden thoughts of Kihyun being with Hoseok disturbed him. Those lips that had touched Kihyun's, maybe billion of times. He didn't know if he felt jealousy in him or he just feels like he is betraying his best friend. 

But Hoseok didn't stop and before Minhyuk could retaliate, Hoseok pushed him down on the sofa and ravished his lips again. He couldn't think straight, if this is something he wants or not. He is between “I want this” and “No. He's Kihyun’s boyfriend.” 

And he admits that the vanilla scent is making him dizzy.

Hoseok let his desire took over him and as he stripped away his pullover, he saw how Minhyuk blushed. He smiled, thinking that it's cute. Minhyuk licks his lower lips, eyes scanning Hoseok’s body. 

“Hyung… Go slow on me because… It’s my first time.” Minhyuk said, almost whispering. It sent another smile on Hoseok’s lips as he dived in to kiss Minhyuk on his lips. He went down, sending fluttering kisses on Minhyuk’s cheek, and on his neck. He pulled the collar of Minhyuk’s shirt, revealing his milky neck and he swear to God he wanted to tarnish them. 

He wanted to stain Minhyuk. He wanted to break Minhyuk. 

He wanted to make Minhyuk his. 

Hoseok broke his promise of going slow on Minhyuk. The moment he released inside Minhyuk, he saw how the younger was already half limp under him. He flopped on top of Minhyuk, somehow forgot that he is way bigger than Minhyuk. After he recovered himself, he brushed Minhyuk’s fringe from his sweaty forehead, suddenly got worried of the younger. 

“You okay, Min?” Hoseok asked, watching how Minhyuk’s chest was still heaving up and down fast. Minhyuk opened his eyes slowly and flashed him a small smile. 

“Don’t worry about me, hyung. I'll be fine.” His voice was soft, taking breath in between his words. 

“Do you wanna shower first? I'll heat up the shower first.” Hoseok was about to get up from the sofa when Minhyuk’s hand pulled his wrist. 

“Let's just stay like this for a moment. Besides it's your first time here. You wouldn't know how to work on it.” Minhyuk said. His eyes were half lidded and as much as Hoseok wanted to kiss him again, he know he shouldn't. Minhyuk’s lips were already bruised from all the excessive kissing and his neck was already red, thanks to Hoseok. 

“Then do you want to shift to the bedroom? Your bed must be much more spacious, right?” Hoseok asked again, almost smiling. Minhyuk chuckled, as he pointed to one of the rooms behind them.

“The bedroom is right over there.” 

Hoseok helped Minhyuk to the bedroom and he realized it was already 3am. When he put Minhyuk into his bed, it was almost like an automatic thing as he climbed up next to Minhyuk. His bed wasn't that big but just nice for the both of them. And when Hoseok settled in, Minhyuk brought himself closer, throwing his arm over Hoseok’s waist. Just like that, he fell asleep next to Minhyuk. 

Hoseok got a shock of his life the moment he saw Kihyun in the kitchen when he got back home. He did not planned for this to happen because one, Kihyun didn't even mentioned that he is coming home today. Two, he didn't even check himself in the mirror before leaving Minhyuk’s and three, it's almost the time that he should be leaving for office. 

“Eh, I thought you left for office. Where are you from?” Kihyun asked, peering over his shoulder to look at Hoseok. The way he dressed up doesn't even seems like he went clubbing because who wears pullover and a tattered jeans to a club. He walked towards Hoseok and threw his arms around him. 

“Sorry, babe. I missed you so much. I was just too busy to talk to you, even.” Kihyun muttered under his breath. He pulled away from Hoseok the moment he felt that Hoseok is not returning the hug. 

“Are you okay, babe?” Kihyun asked again, looking at Hoseok with worries. His hand was touching Hoseok’s face, wondering if he had fever. 

“I'm just surprised that you're back.” Hoseok said, faking laughter. He told his mind to stay composed because he can't be telling Kihyun that he just came back from fucking his best friend. Kihyun frowned. He felt something is off. 

“Tell me I'm hallucinating but I keep on smelling Minhyuk around.” Kihyun stated as he sniffed. Hoseok gulped. He forgot that his boyfriend is a genius, and had been friend with Minhyuk for almost 9 years so of course everything related to Minhyuk is familiar to him. 

“I think you're jetlag, Ki. Maybe you should get some rest.” Hoseok stated, once again faking another smile. 

Yeap. Force Kihyun to get some rest and maybe break the whole story to him after he awakes. 

“Yeah… Maybe.” Kihyun paused as he walked away from Hoseok. He took his phone from the kitchen counter, reading some text while walking into the bedroom. 

“Speaking of the devil, he just texted me.” Kihyun continued and Hoseok could feel his heart drops. He followed Kihyun into the bedroom, planning to snatch Kihyun's phone away but before he could, Kihyun was already screaming. 

“What the actual fuck!” Hoseok stunned by the doorway of their bedroom. Maybe he should run now before Kihyun changed into a devil.

Or maybe not. He must clean this mess that he created. 

“So are you gonna confess now?” Kihyun turned to look at Hoseok. He didn't look rather angry, if Hoseok were to read it properly and it doesn't make any sense at all. Hoseok took a moment to arrange his words and when he did, he found his voice stuck in his throat. 

“It’s more than just one night stand because I think, I fell in love with him, too.” Hoseok uttered. He saw how Kihyun’s jaw dropped, surprised by the answer. He shook his head. 

“This is too much to process. Maybe I am really hallucinating.” Kihyun held his hand, asking Hoseok to not continue. He didn't say anything else and climbed up the bed, annoyed. 

Kihyun doesn't know if he should be angry that his boyfriend and bestfriend are fucking each other or it's because Hoseok likes Minhyuk. Or that Minhyuk will always be there around him physically, mentally and emotionally. 

_“I won't give up on you and I will continue to chase you. I'm sure one day you will fall for me.”_

Kihyun shut his ears with the pillow. He hated the fact that Minhyuk’s words are coming to live. 

His blackberries scent is definitely chasing Kihyun down.


End file.
